Man In Love
by LittleSunDragon-Chan
Summary: Sequel to Wanted You More. Songfic. Man In Love by Infinite. Maka told him she loves him; Soul had hidden feelings for her. What's it like for a man in love like Soul?


**I start humming along to love songs I didn't like before**

**All the melodramas in the world seem like my story**

**I try to look good when I didn't before by paying attention to my appearance**

**I'm acquring the bitter taste of coffee**

Soul can't help but to stare at Maka while they were in class. Although she was dressed in her usual attire, he still thinks she was gorgeous. After what he had heard last night from his meister, he was happy. After she slammed the door on his face, he had muttered the three words he was waiting to say.

"I love you too."

Well, four words, but you get the point. Ever since last night, he had been humming along to "Man In Love" by Infinite. Even though it was a Korean song, he didn't care. He liked it.

Even before he heard Maka say those words, he thought that his life was like a drama- him running away from home, finding his sole purpose in this world, etc. when all along, his life was just waiting for him-Maka.

He opened the compact mirror he borrowed from Liz and looked at his reflection. There was no signs of dirt on his face. His hair seemed to be perfectly styled. _Perfect._

**Time goes so fast and my heart grows impatient**

**I imagine you next to me and film a movie of my own**

Soul wanted to ask Maka out for a movie tonight, but she seemed fairly busy. He could imagine them living in a movie about unrequited love.

**When a man's in love, he'll stay by your side**

**There's always so much he wants to do for you**

**When I'm in love, I want to give everything in my life to you**

**With just one expectation, your heart**

**When I'm in love**

**When a man's in love, when a man's in love**

Soul walked beside his meister as they made their way to the courtyard, where Maka said she wanted to read since the lighting there was good, but Soul suggested the rooftop.

Maka eagerly agreed, seeing that nothing's better than the breeze up there. Soul knew he'll do anything for Maka, even if it was just small things. All because he was a man in love.

**My cheeks get redder and my head slowly drops **

**I'm only looking at you as I'm on my way**

**My confession gushes out as if I've been crazily running**

**When a man's in love, even if he lose ten to gain one**

**He gives all he has as if today is the last day so he won't regret- all I have**

"Hey, Maka?"

The blonde perked up from the book she was reading. "Yes, Soul?"

Soul knew he was blushing. Today was the day…

He stood and offered her his hand. "We need to talk. Follow me."

Maka only nodded, taking his hand. Soul lead her to the railing. The sun was already setting, the orange sky tinged with pink.

Soul still won't let go of her hand. "Maka, about what you said last night…" but he was cut off when Maka nervously laughed.

"It was just a slip, Soul. Don't…don't worry bout it." She said.

Soul sighed, his grip on her tightening. He couldn't look her in the eye, but he tried to. Her eyes were sparkling, as far as he could see.

"Maka, last night, when you said that you….you loved me, I was happy because," Soul stuttered. "I love you too."

Maka started at him like he was crazy.

But Soul didn't stop. "Girls ask me out sometime, but I turn them down because I know my heart only belongs to you. If today was my last day to live, I would die happily because I let you know that I love you, Maka." He said.

**Like a young child, I keep laughing for no reason**

**I control myself by saying that I'm different from the others**

Yes, he was different from the others. He wasn't afraid to let Maka know that he was hers and hers only. And that was no lie. That was the truth. No matter how others say that he's a cheating liar, he isn't .

**When a man's in love, he wants to stay by your side**

**There's always so much he wants to do for you**

**When I'm in love, I want to give everything in life to you**

**With only one expectation, your heart**

**When I'm in love**

**I can't escape because I'm too deep**

**The letters in my book are dancing as they form your name**

**As if you're the main character in the movie, as if you're the moon in the sky, I keep seeing you**

**I draw you out everyday- my heart will only rest if you're in my arms**

**I'll be your resting place that will never cool down**

Soul continued to tell Maka that she means the world to him and it would be great if she lets her heart to be trusted in him, so it won't break when others handle it.

"Everyday, it hurts because I see you talking to other guys but you see me as partner. Everyday, I see your name everywhere; even when I read, words form out your name. If you rest in my arms, will never let you go."

**Look carefully- if you feel this, that means he has fallen for you**

**If someone gives you a sign like I am right now, then please notice it**

Maka was completely flustered. She looked at the signs and all of them pointed that Soul was indeed in love with her.

"S-soul…I…I didn't know." She stammered.

Soul smiled and placed a hand on the side of her face. "It's because you didn't ask me."

Maka returned his smile. "I would've asked you if I knew that my feelings for you were true before."

"and are they true now?"

Maka nodded. "A hundred-percent." She said.

Soul smiled. "That's what I like to hear." He said, leaning down and pressed his lips against Maka's.

**When a man's in love, he wants to stay by your side**

**There's always so much he wants to do for you**

**When I'm in love, I want to give everything in life to you**

**With just one expectation, your heart**

**When I'm in love**

Maka blushed, smiling inwardly, as she returned his kiss. She rested her hands around his neck. Soul pulls away, a big smile on his face.

"I love you, Maka."

"I love you too, Soul."

"Forever?"

She nuzzled his neck. "Forever."

**When a man's in love, when a man's in love**

**When I'm in love, when I have fallen for you**

* * *

**ANYONE GAME FOR PART 3? **


End file.
